A Phase I/II trial of vaccine therapy of HIV-1 infected individuals with 50-500 CD4 cells/mm3. This study closed to further enrollment on -1-95 after an interim analysis was completed. The vaccine was shown to be well tolerated but to have little effect on lymphocyte proliferation.